


in wrongs, there are rights

by sunflowernnjaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Divorce, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Issues, Flirty Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing, haechan as mean girls yes, markhyuck, trigger warnings on notes!, whipped markhyuck uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowernnjaem/pseuds/sunflowernnjaem
Summary: when mark first moves into sejin high school, he was expecting a good senior year. as in, good friends and excellent grades.totally not a bully to mess up his life.but what happens next when he, and the bully, met at the wrong time?- lowercase intended -
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	in wrongs, there are rights

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings : family issue, divorces, bully, words, adoption
> 
> hello im back!!! i rushed to finish this fic bcs i want to start a new one lolol n i wanted to write an enemy to lover markhyuck 👉👈 anyways please enjoy and please tell me if anything is wrong :( <3

"step aside asshole."

there goes a new day in sejin high school. the student who previously was leaning on his locker quickly turned around, letting the boy who obviously had dyed his hair brown, with the messy uniform past. the boy smirked.

he walked down the hallway, glaring at anyone who dared to look at him. an amused smirk went on his face as they all scrambled away to let him pass.

behind him, was another two boys, looking intimidating as well with their untucked shirt and unbuttoned blazer. the boy in front suddenly halted on his steps, glancing over to his left shoulder.

"ah.. this is making me annoyed."

it was silent for a few seconds, before the boy turned to the student in front of a locker, his face stoic. the student's eyes widened, body trembling in fear.

"you. why the fuck are you here?"

"th- this is m- m- m lock-"

"m- m- m-? hah." the boy chuckled, and turned to his friends.

"pathetic, don't you think? hey," the boy clicked his tongue, leaning in so their faces were really close. the boy grinned slyly, lifting his hand slowly and pushed the student's forehead.

the student staggered, gulping loudly.

"this is my fucking spot. if you don't get out of here in two seconds, i will rip your guts out." the boy said with a monotonous voice, yet his eyes screamed venom. "understood?"

he watched as the student nodded. he clicked his tongue, and out of the blue, the student was choked up on his locker.

"i said do you fucking understood?"

"hyuck, let go. classes are starting, any teacher can see you." one of the boy's — hyuck's friends warned. hyuck huffed and let go of the student, looking down at him.

hyuck simply rolled his eyes and kicked his shin, the student whimpering. "such a weak dumbass." he spat once, before walking away with his chin up high.

lee donghyuck. the most feared student in the school. even the teachers had given up on taking care of him. it was no news to see a poor student being his victim.

hyuck's victims doesn't have a specific trait that made them get treated like that. whoever made him pissed off; albeit a male or a female, they won't get a peaceful year of school.

no one knows why hyuck is like that. it's like he is never satisfied. despite all of that, he had quite a big brain, even though seeing him in classes was one of those rare times.

his two right hand men, renjun and jaemin, are much lesser of a bully than hyuck. the latter used his words most of the time to make one cry or shake in fear, and then came renjun and jaemin to settle the student. not in a good way, obviously.

this made hyuck become the most hated person in the school. but he doesn't give any two cents, he hates them as well.

mark eyed the student that's being crowded in front of the lockers. he had assumed that's the student that had been threatened by hyuck? most probably, his name. mark sighed.

he shook his head and walked ahead, trying to find the office. he had just moved from mapo to seoul, him being a new student. it was his third school in the span of three years, and he sure hoped it would be the last one.

alas, mark arrived at the office. he pushed the heavy door and peeked in with hesitance, meeting eyes with a clerk. the clerk showed a small smile, nodding for him to come in.

he did, and the clerk closed his laptop. "a new student?" "yes.. i'm- mark lee." "alright. can you give me your student records?"

mark quickly handed him the file, the clerk— taeyong, he glanced at the name— flipping through it. "oh, well. welcome to our school. it's going to be hectic, as per usual, but i'm sure you can handle it."

taeyong smiled and took out a few papers from a file, giving it to mark along with his student records file. "i'll call your homeroom teacher to come, do you have any questions while waiting?"

"um- do you- perhaps know of a.. hyuck?"

the clerk's face changed. "hyuck? ah, you meant donghyuck?" taeyong sighed, hands busy typing on his laptop.

"everyone knows him. why, did he already mess with you?" "oh! n- no, but- i saw someone getting bullied by him.."

"hmm, i get you. but nothing could be done, everyone pretty much had gave up on him. so we just look over and stop him if something bad ever to happen."

just right on time, the door click open. in came a very handsome young lad, his dimples attracting people. he had his hair gelled back perfectly, with his built body clad under a blue suit.

"hey, did you call me?"

"yes, jaehyun. mark, this is sir jung, your homeroom teacher. he will be guiding you through this school."

mark nodded, bowing to the male. jaehyun smiled and nodded, glancing over to taeyong. mark tried ignoring that, but he sure can't hide his amused smile seeing taeyong's cheeks flush pink.

jaehyun cleared his throat and outstretched his hand to mark. the student scrambled to give him the file, and jaehyun hummed. he turned to taeyong, giving him the most gentle smile mark had ever seen.

"we'll head off first."

"alright, good luck mark. and welcome."

"thank you.."

the two left the office, mark following jaehyun with a close gap. there was a comfortable silence, as mark spent the time looking around the school.

moving in his last year of high school does not seem enjoyable to him. he had a hard time bidding bye to his friends, but for the sake of his father's new job, he would do anything. after days of browsing schools that's the closest to their house with his mother, they finally found the said high school mark is in.

"here's your class."

mark was snapped out of his trance with the sudden voice. he just watched as jaehyun knocked on the door, it being opened from inside. another male teacher stood in front of them.

"oh, jaehyun! is this the new student?"

"yes, hello, i am mark lee." "aw he looks sweet. come in."

jaehyun cleared his throat as he passed the file back to mark. "i have to go first. but i'll have a period with you right in an hour. see you later okay?"

mark nodded hesitantly, before following the male teacher in. the first thing he saw was how all of them were so deep in their notes, seemingly so serious. interesting, mark's brows twitched.

"alright, kids. look up. you have a new friend."

it felt like elementary. mark just grinned sheepishly as he clutched on his bag strap, feeling awkward. approximately twenty six pair of eyes were looking straight to him, each having different expressions.

mark cleared his throat and glanced to the teacher- jungwoo- he saw. jungwoo nodded and mark blinked, before looking back to the others.

"um well- i'm mark lee. originally from vancouver, and moved to mapo and now seoul."

"you're cute." a voice was heard from the back.

giggles were heard as mark's cheeks tinted pink. jungwoo giggled as well, playfully glaring to the student. "yuta, behave. don't find for more boytoys."

"i don't do boytoys!"

"alright, alright. you can sit next to yuta, mark."

"cmere cute boy!"

"yuta." "ugh."

it's a pretty good first day.

four days had passed, and by far it was kinda tolerable. mark still misses his old friends like hell, but he can't do much rather than calling them at nights. but, his new friends - yuta, jeno and lucas were fun as well.

they were called the global friends, as each of them came from different countries. mark from canada, lucas from hong kong, yuta from japan and jeno the only korean. language barriers were always the problem, but it always ended with mark and lucas laughing hysterically.

but on the sixth day of mark in his new school, his year could already be planned ahead. 

mark sat on the end of the seat, besides the walkway of the canteen. they were having lunch when mark noticed the canteen gradually got quiet. he frowned in confusion, moreover when his friends' faces turned pale.

"what's up? why is it quiet?" he whispered to jeno, though he felt confused why he had to whisper.

"hush, it's the trio. keep your head low or you'll die."

mark's not one to keep low. if something sparked curiosity in him, he won't let it go. so as expected, mark just raised his brow and continued eating his lunch, acting nonchalant.

it was until he felt a presence besides him. mark glanced up, feeling irritated by the person who's interrupting his lunch. but his mouth went dry as the person's face rang a bell in his min.

he felt a tug on his uniform, probably by jeno or lucas. but he didn't care.

the person is mad pretty.

"you eating that? how about you give that to me?"

mark blinked as he was brought back to reality. he's not a brave person. he acknowledges that, and he's neither a very vocal boy. but for some reason, mark's mouth became active.

"i'm eating this. it's my food."

a soft slap was heard from the side. sounded like someone slapped their forehead. mark didn't care, as he just rose a brow to the person who's slowly getting familiar.

the student's brows raised. the corner of his lips curled up as he smirked, leaning down with an amused expression. "ah, you're new aren't you?"

"and why so?"

"mark!" yuta whisper shouted, but he quickly looked back down as the student glared at him.

"mark? that's a lame ass name."

mark's brows furrowed. "hey-" 

he was about to get mad when the student suddenly grabbed his juicebox and squeezed it all over his lunch. a collective sound of gasps were heard, and mark was stunned.

the juicebox rolled away as the student threw it aside, glaring to mark. his face held no emotion yet mark could see the anger on his face. shiver went down his spine when the latter bent down to match his face.

"my name. hyuck. remember that, as i will be your demon for the rest of the year."

hyuck. 

mark remembers.

the one who made a student cry so hard last week. 

gasps were again, heard as hyuck harshly pushed the food tray down the table, letting it spill everywhere. he smirked and walked away with his friends, leaving mark stunned.

yuta, lucas and jeno hurried to his side, checking if he's alright. but mark's mind was blank. he couldn't think straight. he felt so dumb and paralyzed.

little did he know, it's just a starter.

\--

"okay, bye mom."

mark closed the door of the car. it's monday, and just like any other students, mark hated monday. but what can he do? he can't control the world or shit.

with slow steps, mark passed the gates. he smiled half heartedly at the grumpy guard as he made his way to the school block. his eyes roamed around, watching all the lifeless people until he spotted someone at the corner.

hyuck.

their eyes met, but mark quickly looked away. the incident last week made him want to gulp and run, but he's not sure why he should do that. is he scared by hyuck? no, probably.

nevertheless, mark let out a sigh and quickened his steps to his locker. right as he was about to open it, something hard flew past him and hit the locker beside him.

mark's blood ran cold as the locker had a small dent. what if that got to his head? mark sighed and turned around, now, his heart stopped beating.

hyuck was in front of him, smirking slyly. per usual, he had his uniform untucked. his eyes held a mischievous glare, running up and down mark's body.

"oi. new kid." hyuck's voice was high pitched and annoying. his lips curled up seeing mark's shaky eyes, humming to himself.

"how was your weekend hm? enjoyed your food right? do you want another pitch of orange flavored rice again?"

two students right behind hyuck cackled. mark tensed his jaw as he gripped his book tighter. hyuck seemed to notice as he glanced down and chuckled. "ah.. a goody goody.."

gasps were heard when hyuck suddenly flicked mark's books up. it caused the books to fall down, scattering all over. mark gaped at the mess, and his notes that fell out of the file.

mark looked back up with red eyes. but hyuck stayed calm, a fake pout on his face. "oh? oh my.. you mad? you deserved it, asshole. get off my face."

hyuck sneered and flicked mark a finger before walking away. mark just stared in anger as he sighed, ruffling his hair. he crouched down and started picking up his books, ignoring the crowd around him.

out of nowhere, came two pairs of arms hastily picking up the books. yuta muttered a few curses under his breath as jeno kept on asking mark if he's okay. the boy nodded, not trusting his tongue.

"dude, it's not going to be a good year for you.."

jeno sighed and stood up, giving the neatly stacked papers to mark. the latter sighed and shrugged, his mind messed up. "i don't even care anymore. what can i do? report? that's a weak move. i'll just stay low."

stay low, his ass.

mark can't even walk in silence, as hyuck's always after him. even when he's busy with someone else. days passed, and mark almost lose his mind.

getting his homeworks stepped on like a rag and the teachers not even listening to his explanation, so he had to redo all his works.

getting his bag and (thankfully, only a few books) wet because hyuck splashed water all over it. that made mark change to a leather bag.

getting his lunch destroyed over and over to the point he stopped getting school's lunch and made his own lunchbox. but of course, hyuck came. so mark ended with just a simple bread, but ate in silence nevertheless.

being shoved like a doll was like a morning alarm, like indicating hyuck is there. every morning, be it mark's aware or not, hyuck would sneak up and shove him roughly to the point his shoulder bruises up.

insults were a different thing. fortunately, mark was not a person who's sensitive towards harsh stuffs but he did notice some people flinching whenever hyuck cursed to him. so mark would walk away, letting hyuck follow him behind until they're at least away from a crowd.

everyday, mark was hoping it would stop.

everyday, mark hoped he's free.

everyday, mark wondered, why him.

it was another day. but mark's mood was not as good that particular day; he had an unfinished assignment, to add with hyuck coming to him with a sly grin.

"yo, turd. how's your sleep? filled with chicks or poop?"

mark always asked himself, how does hyuck come up with such words? he'd admit, some of them are pretty smart. but that day, he couldn't care less.

he heaved out a breath and turned away, making his way to his locker. he heard a click of tongue and again, hyuck was stepping infront of him.

"hey, you fucking rat. i'm talking, can't you hear me?"

mark sighed and gritted his teeth. he stepped aside, but hyuck followed. to his left, hyuck did too. at the end, mark glared up to him.

"can you fucking move?"

hyuck's brows raised. out of amusement, or fear or shock, mark doesn't give a shit. hyuck chuckled and tilted his head. "ooh, getting brave."

"god, i have little to no patience before i-"

"mark!"

the both of them turned to a voice. lucas was running over to them, panting as he smiled awkwardly to hyuck. mark clicked his tongue and glared away, frowning when lucas tugged on his arm.

he huffed in anger as lucas tugged him harder so he stumbled behind the taller. hyuck's face changed to blank, just plainly raising a brow to lucas.

"mark uh- he's busy. he needs to go- yeah. bye."

"-cas!"

mark yelped as lucas dragged him. he struggled to match lucas' giant leaps until they reached their classroom. he panted and bent down while holding the rails along the corridor, frowning.

"what was-"

"dude, rule number one," lucas panted, seeming to be out of breath as well.

"never talk back to hyuck. you can die, man?"

"why?" mark asked. he's annoyed, and wanted to finish whatever he said to hyuck just now. he wanted to let hyuck feel what he felt.

lucas reluctantly stood up and sighed. he looked at mark with gloomy eyes.

"someone fought him back and got sent to a hospital right after that. you might not know this, but dude, stay low."

"i'm done staying low! it's annoying and-"

"you just have to."

a low voice was heard. they both whipped their heads, but gasped as jaehyun was right besides them. immediately, they bowed to him.

jaehyun hummed. he fixed his glasses and nodded into the classroom. "don't bother with that boy, and get in. class is starting."

"but 'cas, you're much bigger than him. i know you can easily throw him off with just a flick."

"yeah, no thanks. i still wanna live."

-

"oh let's go in here."

mark's mother commented as she pulled her husband into a store. the family of four was at a mall, just walking around and having a little bit of shopping. mark giggled to himself as his father sighed, nevertheless following his wife in.

in the meantime, mark ran his hand along the clothes hung on the rack. he had pretty many shirts already, but looking around isn't wrong. he made sure he doesn't stray away from his brother and parents, all while he traced a silk shirt on his fingertips.

"no you shut up!"

"you! do you want me to slap you here?"

loud voices were heard near mark. he flinched and looked around, trying to find the source of voice. mark furrowed his brows seeing a woman and a male bickering in the middle of the store.

weirdly, their faces seemed so familiar to mark. just as he was about to guess names, he saw a tuft of brown hair not too far from the couple. a head popped up from behind the rack. a sharp gasp left mark.

hyuck's eyes were full on annoyance and hatred. accidentally, mark and hyuck's eyes met. hyuck's face changed to shock and horror, seeming like he sure did not expect to see mark.

of course, would you love it if you saw someone you bullied in the midst of your parents fighting in public place?

a scowl went to hyuck's face as he mouthed a curse word. mark couldn't even do anything as hyuck quickly walked away, pulling up his hood. 

"fu- hyuck! hey, where are you going?"

"ah, woman. shut up will you? your son is big enough to take care of himself. stop being annoying."

"shithead-"

mark winced as they continued fighting, as if hyuck walking away never happened. he glanced over to were hyuck walked to, but to no avail he missed him. mark sighed before walking back to his parents who were walking out from the store.

he walked with his brother, mind a jumbled mess. is that really hyuck? were the fighting couple his parents? is he good?

thousands of questions flooded in mark's mind. just as he was about to fish out his phone, he felt a nudge from his brother.

"you saw the couple yeah? how low, fighting in public. they don't even care about their son?" "yeah.."

"can you imagine mom and dad like that?"

mark perked up. he looked ahead to his parents, who, were laughing and holding hands tight to each other. a small smile went his way.

"can't see that."

even when mark's back home, alone in his room, strumming on his guitar mindlessly, he couldn't get the image of out his head. how annoyed yet hurt hyuck looked, and his horried face seeing mark.

a sigh left the boy. he gently place his guitar in its case and pushed it away, making himself comfortable on the bed. it's alright, who is he to care? donghyuck's no one, just an asshole who messes with mark's life.

throughout the two days of weekend, hyuck never left mark's mind. for some reason, he was scared. he felt uneasy for him. but it's not due to hyuck messing with him, instead for hyuck, in general.

"the fuck," mark hissed. 

his brows crease to a hard frown seeing hyuck's name on his essay. "the hell is happening?"

"stop it, donghyuck. stop messing with me."

  
  


alas, monday came. for some reason, mark was looking forward for this day. he was actually waiting to see hyuck. call him crazy, he knows.

mark smiled to his mother as he closed the door, walking in the school. his eyes wildly scanned the students, searching for a certain obviously dyed brown haired boy.

but he didn't see him. so with a deep sigh, mark continued walking in the school. just as he was about to climb up the stairs, he felt his bag harshly dragged. mark cussed and tugged back, only to hear a familiar voice.

"shut up, rat."

heavy pants echoed in the silent space under the stairs. it's an unknown place, due to the block being at the farthest from the main block and so called ghost rumors in the said place.

mark's eyes wavered as he scanned over hyuck's face. his eyes were red, and his lips; swollen and red, are trembling. brown hair sticks to his forehead, and his shirt was scrunched up. 

"what do you want from me?"

the request went by like a cold wind for mark. he was flustered, moreover that hyuck was really close to him. he looked mad and annoyed, but for what? it confuses mark.

hyuck groaned at the silent response. he leaned back and ran his had through his messy hair, cursing to himself. mark took it as a chance to sigh out in relief, bouncing his bag to place.

"i swear, mark lee," hyuck growled, glaring to mark with hatred. "if you ever tell anyone, i will kill you. really. i don't play, lee."

honestly, mark felt intimidated. hyuck was looking at him with such hard glare, that, as if he can really kill mark with that. he won't dare to even look hyuck's way if he was someone else, but he's mark lee.

of course mark lee has a death wish.

receiving no reply other than a blink and a discreet gulp from mark, hyuck took it as a yes. he rolled his eyes and was about to leave when he heard mark, in which, made him freeze.

"is that why you do this? bullying? because you want to run away from your parents?"

hyuck's blood boiled. he could only see red as he charged to mark, throwing a hard punch to his shoulder. mark cursed as his back made contact to the wall, his shoulder throbbing.

"you, you know fucking nothing, asshole."

with that, hyuck walked away. mark stayed put on his place, mind blank. he swore he saw something in hyuck's eyes. it was barely there, yet he can sense it.

mark could see, hyuck is hurt.

classes started per usual, but mark couldn't focus. he almost fucked up during chemistry, which, resulted to him getting slapped on his shoulder by his groupmate.

a hiss left mark, but he pretended like he was okay. he forgot about the pain, and he surely needed to get it checked. he sat at the side, staring away to whatever was happening to the potassium chloride solution.

"no, you don't pour nitric acid in that you dumbass! it's gonna neutralise the whole thing- god! mark, help me here!"

a lazy hum left mark as he put his head on the table. the last thing he cared about was school at that time.

  
  


obviously, everyone expected for hyuck to suddenly slam mark to the floor, or call him genius insults, or even mess with his books. but that day, was different. even mark himself couldn't believe.

hyuck purely walked pass mark at the locker without giving the latter any glance. jeno was bewildered at that, tugging on mark's hand in rush and shock. 

"dude, dude! what was that? did he not see you? did he just let you live?"

"i- i don't know, jeno. maybe he, just, i don't know.."

the day went by pretty slow. for the first time in the school, mark sat through the whole period after recess. usually, he'd come in at least ten minutes late, to settle the stuffs hyuck did to him.

but this time mark was early. all perfect and ready to learn. except, his mind couldn't stop thinking of something, rather, someone; hyuck. 

mark was afraid hyuck would do something much much worse that what he usually did, because, as mark recalled, he was really mad. but turns out, nothing.

after the incident from that morning, hyuck never spared mark any glance. not even reacting when they bumped each other in the hallway. hyuck simply shrugged his shoulder before walking away with his clique.

the rest of the day continued like that. mark felt like he could finally breath, yet he was still trapped. hyuck not bothering him was supposed to be a good thing, yet he can't sleep at night for that.

"hey, he's leaving you alone. cheers for that, mark!"

everyone seemed delighted of the news. which, made mark wonder; did hyuck's silly doings to him torture everyone around him as welll? mark could only a send a small smile as another thought filled his pained brain.

  
  


mark lives an average life, enough money to buy anything he needs and wants. but mark doesn't want to get all comfortable with his parent's money. as for that, he works at the little convenience store down his road.

he works the night shift on monday, friday and saturdays. it's kinda healing as well, because there's not many customers at night and he could study well in the quiet store. he kinda feels sorry, but his parent's bonding time with comedy movies are kinda a bit too loud.

it was the night of his shift. mark hummed to himself as he flipped through his biology textbook, taking some notes. the soft chime of the bell indicated someone came in, but he paid no mind.

around a few minutes later, a can of cola was placed on the counter. mark flipped close his book and was about to scan the drink when he looked up, seeing the face he least expected. but with a new look.

hyuck's usual tight face with a little smirk was replaced with teary eyes and kind of reddish cheek. his body was slouching down, even. mark could barely see what was in his eyes when it immediately widen as they faced each other.

a small groan was heard. hyuck looked away and hid his face with his sweater sleeves, while mark coughed awkwardly. he quickly scanned the item and was about to speak the price when hyuck already gave a card.

with no words, mark swiped the card and gave him the receipt. he saw hyuck's eyes glancing over to him a few times, and mark was damn intrigued. just as he was about to open his mouth, hyuck turned around.

mark bit his lips seeing the thin clothes he was wearing. it's a windy night, even mark's jacket doesn't really give much warmth to himself. as much as mark wants to ignore hyuck, he couldn't.

"it's cold outside," mark started.

"you'd get a cold if you walk around only with those."

hyuck visibly halted. he glanced back from his shoulder, and mark could see his face slightly crease to a frown.

a mocking laugh was heard. "so what? stop being a fucking isabella."

with that, hyuck pushed open the door, leaving mark by himself. the store seemed a lot quieter than before, and mark was pretty sure no one even comes in anymore.

mark's mind could be pretty dumb, most of the time. and this time he became really dumb. 

he fished out his phone and connected the alarm of the store to his phone. mark snatched his jacket on the rack and sprinted out of the store, following the track hyuck walked by.

"ah.."

a soft sigh left the boy. a small smile went his face as he listened to the soft sounds of water from the river beneath the bridge he was sitting on. he heard a few rustles, but it was normal in the private place.

the bridge had always been hyuck's healing spot. from school's stress until the problem back in home. hyuck would always be there, feasting his eyes for the calmful river and beautiful scenery of the sun or the moon right at the other side of the river.

the view had always been pretty. hyuck sighed out as he reached for his cola, popping it open. a content hum left him as the fizzy feeling settled in his stomach.

hyuck's legs dangled over the river. the magical river that seemed to glow at nights. it's funny, really. there was no lights around him except from the moon, yet the river was glistening.

it was quiet, and hyuck loved the quietness and the feeling of being alone. being a bully in school sure is tiring, but it's the only way for him to wind off.

hyuck cussed as the cold wind passed him. he crammed his hands under his thighs trying to at least not freeze his hands. he rolled his eyes as he remembered mark's words.

the deep thoughts of hyuck all washed away as warmth engulfed him. he jolted in fear, quickly looking up. his heart skipped a beat seeing a face that looked so different at the moment.

"it's cold, i told you."

mark muttered. he sighed as hyuck looked away with a tight face. mark straightened back up and jammed his hands into his pockets. a small smile went his way as he scanned the beautiful view.

just as mark was about to leave, a small voice interrupted him. so, so small that he barely could hear it if the place was any noisier.

"why are you here?"

"i can't do my work if you're like this. so should i leave now?"

the silence from hyuck was a yes for mark. he turned on his heels, about to walk away until a chuckle left hyuck. mark turned back around swiftly, only to see hyuck tightening mark's jacket around him.

"you're funny. and different. people ignored me because of the troubles i did. you're something else."

mark's face softened. his lips twitched up as he took a seat next to hyuck, not too close yet not too far. he took some glances at hyuck who stared across the world, sipping his cola slowly.

it's a different vibe. mark felt so close to hyuck, sitting next to him in silence. it was the first time, considering hyuck had always bothered him, and they ignored each other for nearly a week.

yet everything felt right at the moment. them sitting side by side. them smiling softly to each other. them sitting in silence, knowing the other is there for comfort.

until, hyuck lets out a sigh. mark caught on to it as a sign, as he carefully spoke out his words.

"do you.. wanna share?"

"really?" there was an amused smile on hyuck's face. "i am really annoying and curse a lot. think you can put up?"

mark shrugged. "been there done that. for nearly six months, specifically."

"shut up." hyuck cackled, a soft smile from mark as answer. it's a pretty sight. 

"mom fought with yangjoo. and things got out of control, and he slapped me. that motherf-"

"yangjoo?" 

"mom's husband." hyuck stated, taking another sip of his cola. "so, your dad?" "no. he died."

hyuck took a glance. "don't make that face. he's a cool guy, i loved him. but cancer took him, and mom married yangjoo. i never liked him, though," a sigh.

"he gives off bad vibes. and next thing i know, they're fighting. with me in the middle." a dry chuckle left hyuck, making mark grimace.

there was a beat of silence before mark asked again. this time, he looked into hyuck's eyes, trying to show that he cared. 

"is that why you're here?"

"yeah. calming, pretty. not like the mess back in the house."

"no one knows of this place, though. not even jaemin or renjun. but you.."

it was awkward. mark cleared his throat as he looked away while scratching his nape. well, who told mark to be so caring and curious? yet, mark felt a sense of something for hyuck, in him.

a sudden chuckle shocked mark. hyuck was still looking down to the water, and there was a small smile on his face. his legs swayed slowly, bumping on each other a few times.

"it's funny. so funny how i can tell you everything. yet my friends know nothing. who are you, really?"

"well, i'm mark lee. we're doing real introductions this time?"

mark cracked a joke, making hyuck let out a single laugh. his eyes crinkled, face scrunching up. the pearly white teeth were all shown, and mark felt his heart skip a beat.

ethereal.

it was silent for a while. a comfortable silence, though. mark hummed to himself as he scanned the view, while hyuck kept on sipping his cola. up until he heard a soft sigh from the boy.

"about the stuffs i did to you in school.. the shitty stuffs and all. it's just- i-"

"you did it because you're trying to run away from your parents?"

hyuck turned to mark with expectant eyes, only for mark to face him with a small smile. three seconds passed with them only gazing towards each other, before mark looked away with a small smile.

"i know i'm not in place to say anything. but, let me try at least?"

"yeah.."

"this is not healthy. you're doing this because you are influenced by what they're doing. you see them fighting and not wanting to lose and you just wanna see someone losing as a way for you to be satisfied. 

"and so, you bully to see a loser. and you feel good. but trust me, one day, it's gonna hurt much more than now. if you stop now, it's gonna be a lot better in the future."

mark softly said with a concerned frown. hyuck pursed his lips together as he sighed. 

"how are you so sure?"

there was an amused smile on mark's face. he picked on a wood on the bridge, silently laughing to himself. he was reminded by his past, making him feel silly.

"i was in the same condition, but different situation. i learnt boxing back then but always lost. i got so mad and started picking fights with the boys in the street. i felt satisfied but found out i got disqualified."

hyuck gaped. "so you fight? so why don't you ever fight me back?"

there was a smile on mark's face as hyuck glanced his way. mark shrugged and brung up his knees to his chest, sighing deeply.

"because i heard you got someone in hospital. now who would dare to hurt you?"

hyuck's face softened. he looked away and pursed his lips, trying to contain his laugh. he can't believe how the rumor was still going on despite it being a few years ago.

the rustling sounds from the wind against the trees around them made the place feels a lot chiller. mark rubbed his hands together in attempt to warm himself.

"that's a lie."

"huh?" mark retorted.

"i can't even swing a punch. expect me to get someone in the hospital? did the rumors to scare off the kids." hyuck hummed, playing the foot of his shoe to the surface of the water.

hyuck looked over to mark with a dopey smile and playful eyes. "gotta be careful around you eh? don't want a bruise on this face."

laughter broke between them. mark caught the way hyuck's face brighten, and hyuck saw mark's face crinkle prettily.

"oh-" mark gasped.

"gotta hurry. the store's not going to close on its own."

"ah." hyuck mumbled. they hurried to stand together. hyuck guided mark to walk out of the small forest back to the road. along the path, silence occupied the space.

hyuck had no idea what to talk about, mark was thinking of how he hated hyuck so much the past few months, but now there they are. walking side by side, just laughing together a few minutes ago.

it's funny. like what hyuck said, it's funny how they could get so close just because mark saw a part of hyuck's life. not like mark doesn't want it, he finds it adorable, actually.

nonetheless, they reached mark's store. mark stood on the doorway of the store as hyuck was about a metre away from him. awkward silence engulfed them as mark rubbed his nape.

"uh-"

"is this the part where i ask your number?"

that night, mark can't stop staring to the new contact number in his phone. lee donghyuck, it writes. a smile bloomed on his face, as well as a fluttery feeling in his heart.

\--

the next monday, it was fairly bland. except mark saw some glances by hyuck, and noticed how he seemed to be uncomfortable whenever they passed each other.

hyuck pretending to talk to his friend when they pass in the hallway, hyuck leaving the class immediately when mark enters, hyuck walking out the line when he stood in front of mark during the line in lunch.

so mark decided to pretend as if hyuck didn't exist that day. whenever he sees hyuck coming from afar, he'd continue doing whatever he was doing. for that, it'd seemed like mark doesn't care about hyuck anymore.

the rest of the day went by rather smoothly. as soon as mark got in his mother's car, he got a notification. leaning to the window, he quickly checked the message from his notification bar.

much to his surprise, hyuck had texted him.

lee donghyuck

> thanks for that though

> see you at the bridge?

it was a lie to say if mark wasn't looking forward to that night. there was a big smile on his face as he saw a glimpse of hyuck's hair from afar. his heart fluttered for that.

mark tried distracting himself that evening by doing some homeworks, studying or even strumming guitar chords. but the thought of seeing hyuck that night makes him all giddy and smiley.

alas, night came by. mark made sure to bring extra jacket, just if hyuck needed it. not that he thinks hyuck looks cute in it. no, definitely not the reason.

  
  


"thanks for this." hyuck smiled slightly, bathing in mark's soft cologne. he didn't expect mark to actually carry a jacket for him, moreover after whatever happened the day before. mark just shrugged as their legs swayed slowly over the water.

how ironic, mark though. he threw a glance to hyuck who seemed so small in his jacket. they were fighting each other just a few months ago, and suddenly can sit side by side, smiling to each other.

"wait," hyuck mumbled. "what should we do after this? how should we act?"

"well, to make things less awkward, let's ignore each other." "just like that?"

"yeah."

"cool." a hum came from hyuck. "i can do that."

"so don't act like you know me yeah?"

mark scoffed. he playfully glared at hyuck. "you, pretend to not know me. i can finally enjoy my school life now!" "hey! i stopped right?"

"mhm.." "mark!"

\--

around one and a half week had passed since the conversation happened. they did pass each others few times, but did nothing, as they talked to their friends.

but it was literally two in the morning when mark's phone screamed for attention. he groaned in his sleep as his hand roamed around to check his phone. 

the sound quieted off, and mark thought that was it. until, he heard a really, really soft voice coming from his voicemail.

"mark, i'm at the bridge. they fought again."

it was as if mark was switched on. he shot up from his bed, eyes wide as saucers. hyuck's voice sounded so weak and dead, like he had given up with life. mark won't allow that. 

although he was reminded by hyuck saying to continue ignoring him, he won't let it bypass just like this. for some reason, mark never wanted him to feel hurt. 

back in the days, mark had always been hyuck's victim. his days were hellish, and he doesn't get enough sleep to finish what hyuck started.

yet, mark can't bear the thought of knowing hyuck was hurt, maybe it's his humanity, but would he really sacrifice like this because of purely humanity and friendship? even mark doesn't know the answer.

all he knew was he was already running with only a thin shirt and a pair of shorts towards hyuck.

"donghyuck!"

mark really wasn't prepared to see hyuck with red slashes and scars over his arm. his eyes were teary, and mark could barely see the red mark on his cheek if not for the audible light from the moon.

"they beat me up."

a sigh left mark as he sat next to him, not expecting a jacket on his lap. he looked to hyuck quizzically, only to receive a soft smile back.

"brought extra. must've shocked you, don't i? sorry.. i don't know why the fuck did i even thought of calling you. i've spent all nights alone but now i can't.. feel alone. so-"

"shut up," mark retorted. "wanna hang in the store?"

hyuck was stunned, blinking rapidly as mark stood up. the other stretched his hand out, raising a brow. "so?"

never in mark's life that he thought he'd spend a night with his old bully in a store he works at. he was lucky the one in shift was his closest coworker, and she let them use the store. so there they were, sitting by the window bar, sipping their sodas.

"lock the store after yeah mark?"

"okay."

"what happened?" mark asked casually, but only after observing hyuck a few times. he took a sit next to him. hyuck seemed a lot laidback and he was just staring away, so mark thought it was a perfect time to ask.

it was silent for a few seconds. hyuck let out a soft sigh before lifting his head to the night sky. his face was as calm as the water in the river, yet mark could see the problems swimming in his round eyes.

"there's a new topic. mom cheated on yangjoo if i heard clearly over the shouts." a bland laugh left hyuck. mark frowned at that, glancing to hyuck's hand by his side a few times.

"mom would never do that. sure she's shitty as hell but i know she loves yangjoo, still. that fucked up trash must have been the one cheating."

"where.. were you at that time?"

"ah, that's the funny thing. literally two metres away, cooking dinner for them. so-"

"hold." mark cut hyuck off. "dinner? at two?"

hyuck looked at mark with a confused face. then he gaped and stifled a laugh, smirking half heartedly.

"i was there since eight, dummy. but i guess i got too lonely yet too lazy to go home that's why i called you.."

mark blinked. since eight? so he had been out in the cold for about six hours or more. mark's heart twinged at it, as he finally noticed hyuck's reddish cheeks. it was incredibly cold even at ten pm, moreover for him to stay out long.

a tense silence hovered over them. mark was filled with guilt, while hyuck was watching the silent road ahead of them. he glanced over to mark, a small chuckle slipped out as he saw mark's wavering eyes and his fiddly fingers.

"what are you thinking about? come on, i've stayed longer."

"the fuck?!"

"you swear? that's new."

hyuck's cackle made mark sigh. he shook his head and shoved the boy, groaning when hyuck shoved him back. he narrowed his eyes to him, only for hyuck to reply the same.

laughter broke between them. hyuck's body shivered a little as he turned back to the glass window, admiring the pretty night sky. he lifted his hand from the bench, just to feel another hand grabbing it softly.

his and mark's fingers joined together, fitting in like a matched puzzle piece. 

"don't do it again."

mark's voice was gentle. hyuck froze, heart beating fast. shivers went down his entire body, moreover in the stomach, when mark caressed over his knuckles.

"you might catch a cold. just call me anytime. don't wait out long anymore."

the night continued, with the two boys talking among themselves. sometimes they're hushed, sometimes loud, sometimes laughing.

and mark started to panic as he saw the sunrise from afar. he hurriedly checked his phone, eyes wide seeing the clock showing five am. 

hyuck seemed to notice as he broke to a loud laugh, slapping mark's shoulder. mark grunted as he rubbed his face harshly, glaring to hyuck, softening slightly seeing his bright face.

"it's freaking five, donghyuck! and we didn't sleep a wink!"

"i know right? don't come to school then, go sleep."

"as if." mark scoffed. 

he jumped off the bench, hyuck following. cracks were heard as the both of them stretched their muscles. "god i feel like an old man now." "you are old, lee." "i will deck you."

"see you at school?" mark mumbles as he locked the store, throwing a look to hyuck who rocked back and forth on his heels. hyuck shrugged, picking on his nails.

"are you really coming?" 

"never skipped." "hey that's full offense!"

yeah, mark regretted going to school that day. he lied to his mother who caught him sneaking in the house that morning, saying he went for a morning jog. he thought he could get a few minutes of nap, but he would surely miss school.

in the end, mark dragged his ass into the school compound, yawning almost every second. his eyes were barely open, that lucas had to link arms with him in order for him not to fall asleep on the dirty hallway.

"what did you even do last night?"

yuta snorted, bowing to the girl mark almost bumped to. he was no different from a walking zombie, from his bad eyebags to the slow walking. mark grunted and yawned for the nth time.

he didn't get to reply when another yawn struck him. he sighed and shook his head, trying to get a grip of himslf. he got a strong hold of lucas' arm, snapping his head from side to side.

"i-"

mark got cut off when his eyes caught on someone across them. his cheeks changed to a pale pink as he saw hyuck looking to him. he swore he saw a small giggle leaving the boy before he turned his back on mark.

"mark? did you watch porn last night?"

"no, i- i had my own sun."

"what in the sherlock does that means?"

mark's mother was busy that day, so he got in the bus back home. finally getting comfortable on the seat, mark was about to get some sleep when his phone shouted for attention. he groaned in laze before sitting back up, fishing out his phone.

lee donghyuck

> didn't know you ride the bus?

for the second time that day, mark was like a deer caught in the red light. he immediately looked around, eyes wide in search for the boy. he heard a smirk behind him, and a sigh.

"ah, you're so cute."

the boy turned around, but only to be stopped by a figure plopping next to him. hyuck craned his head from side to side, before facing mark with a grin.

"sleepy much?"

"hyuck." "yes, sir. god, you must be so tired to not even see me, huh?"

mark rolled his eyes and turned his body, leaning his head to the window. just as he was about to sleep, his head was moved gently to a much softer object. mark's eyes popped open in shock.

he glanced up, only to have a hand covering his eyes. hyuck's shoulder moved, making mark's head shift a bit. hyuck patted mark's hair, adjusting mark's bag on his lap.

"sweet dreams, dear sweet boy."

"you're a big flirt huh?"

"welcome to the other side of me."

"the third one?"

"fuck you. go to sleep."

mark chuckled and slowly went to sleep with the rocking from the bus, and the soft pats of hyuck's hand on his hair. a smile remained on mark's face as warmth invaded his insides.

"tell me when we reach my street." 

mark managed to mumble in his sleep."

"where, bitch?"

"nogwang street." " 'kay."

"where is your bag, though?"

"i'm a bad boy, i don't give a fuck."

"how original." 

"shut up, go to sleep."

  
  


"mark, wake up. we're close."

"mm.." mark flutters open his eyes, smiling slightly as he let his head rest for a few seconds, before finally lifting it. his eyes met hyuck's, who, was stifling a laugh.

a frown went mark's face. he raised a brow in suspicion. "what now?" "nothing."

"you-"

mark was cut off when the bus halted. he sighed and got off the bus, only to notice hyuck went down with him as well. it was only when the bus had driven away that mark turned around.

hyuck broke to a loud laugh upon seeing mark's horrid face. he did catch a few people's attention, but he didn't care; mark's face was terribly funny.

"why- stop laughing! why are you here?"

"fuck," hyuck hiccuped and wiped his tear.

"you're funny. obviously, i live near you big dumbass. i can't suddenly show up in your store if it's far, can i now?"

"ah."

"yeah. ah."

mark punched his shoulder and nodded to the path in front of him. "wanna walk together then?"

"that sounds like a sweet date, but sadly no. i go this way, lee."

"stop flirting for one damn minute, hyuck. fine then go away. i'm-"

mark was cut off, for the umpteenth time that day. but this one was different. his heart skipped a beat, and it felt like time had stopped.

hyuck took a step closer to mark, leaving a small peck on his cheek. he grinned bright and winked, jogging backwards. "bye bye mark! answer the call tonight!"

"wh- hyuck!" mark was stunned, gasping out loud. but the other had already ran away, his little laughs ringing in mark's ears. mark slowly softened as he watched the latter, a smile growing on his face.

he lifted his hand, caressing his cheek. it felt warm, and hyuck's lips were impossibly soft, like the pillows in the hotel. his cheeks tinted pink, as his smile grew wider to the point his jaws hurted.

things were starting to get weird,

but mark loved weird stuffs.

-

right as mark's body landed on the bed, he slept like a log. in his dream, he was in a flower garden, hyuck by his side. they were talking to each other with big smiles on their faces. their hands held on each other's tightly, as if they don't want to let go of the other.

it was later, at 6 pm that mark woke up as his brother came barging in. still heavy with sleepiness, mark sat up on his bed. his hair stood out in all directions, as his eyes were tightly shut.

"wake up you big ass. mom's calling for dinner!"

"yeah.." mark yawned, stretching his arms up. 

he got off the bed slowly, scratching his back groggily. "disgusting. didn't even shower? what time did you even sleep last night?"

"stop nagging, hyung. leave, i'm stripping."

"hurry. or i'll finish everything."

"you motherf-"

mark's brother ran out, slamming the door shut in process. his laughter echoed through the hallway as mark cursed under his breath. he stretched his muscles, seeing his phone on the night stand.

a smile stretched over his lips. his insides felt giddy over the thought of calling hyuck that night. for what reason, he doesn't know. with a fluttery feeling, he grabbed his towel and went to a quick shower.

  
  


"last one.. and finished."

mark sighed and he leaned back to his chair. he snapped his head from side to side, groaning at the crack of his muscles. he slammed close his book, catching his phone laying beneath it.

a pout formed on his face. he pushed the books aside, lifting up the phone. empty, silent. just the noisy notifications from his game, yet so messages from hyuck.

"i feel like a middle school girl." mark grimaced, his body shivering in disgust. he stood up and laid on his bed, bringing the phone above his head. he scrolled over his twitter mindlessly, not knowing what else to do.

over time, mark's curled under his blanket with his phone in his hand. his eyes were starting to flutter shut, but he fought off the urge to sleep. the clock was showing twelve am, and he had been yawning for the past one hour.

as much as mark wants to delve in the softness of his bed and pillow, he doesn't want to miss hyuck's call. he had no idea why he was behaving as such, but he can't let go of his phone.

several minutes passed, and soft snores started echoing in the room. mark finally lost to his tired body, already deep in his dreamland. his phone slipped off his hand, slipping under his duvet.

mark grunted as he shifted in his sleep, completely forgetting about his supposed deed that night. although, he had nothing to be regretted for that morning.

  
  


"ah, what? wait- shit i slept. shit shit-"

that morning, mark was a mess. he threw his pillows and blanket elsewhere, searching for his phone frantically. as soon as he saw it hidden between the wall and his mattress, he sprung up and grabbed it.

his fingers furiously tapped and scrolled, his eyes raking through his phone in panic. his heart plummeted down as he saw no calls from hyuck, neither a message.

the boy dropped to his bed soullessly. he picked his phone up again, scrolling for the second time. no, nothing. no messages, no calls, no notification. just a message from jeno asking to copy mark's homework.

"why.."

mark half expected to get pulled by hyuck first thing in the morning, but no. his eyes eagerly scanned from one student to other, but he couldn't see hyuck. he thought, maybe hyuck arrived late.

just on time, renjun and jaemin stepped in. but there were only the two of them. and it seemed like the day will continue like that as they both walked away, showing no signs of waiting for someone.

it was as if mark couldn't breath. he scanned the school compound again, scared that he might miss hyuck's face. but no. even as yuta had arrived and start smothering him with pecks tight hugging, mark still couldn't find hyuck.

or in short, hyuck didn't come that day.

mark was filled with guilt and uneasiness that day. he couldn't stop checking his phone, until he almost got caught by his teacher. his friends noticed his weird antics, and asked a multiple times, but mark shrugged off with a smile.

"you sure you okay, mark?"

"uh?" mark gulped. "yeah, yeah i'm fine."

during recess, mark was thinking whether to call the boy or not. he was so close to pressing the button, when lucas suddenly snooped behind him.

"you've been behaving weird, mark! penny for your thought?"

mark grimaced, "literature has made you lose your mind?"

"tell me about it," yuta sighed. "he's been talking in figurative since, forever."

"now let's not be such a wet blanket! let's grab food, i wanna eat like a horse today."

"god please make this day faster."

"yeah," mark whispered. "please."

the day felt like it couldn't get any longer. mark managed to check hyuck's last seen, and it was just that morning. that doesn't help, because mark was feeling more anxious with his negative thoughts.

lucky for him, right as he arrived home, he got a text from hyuck. finally, after a long day of worrying for no apparent reason. mark rushed in the house, sprinting into his bedroom.

mark could hear the confused questions from his parents, but he couldn't care less. he quickly locked his door, frantic to open hyuck's chat box.

lee donghyuck

> hi mark

"fucking hell.." mark cursed as he pressed the call button, throwing his bag aside. he rested his hand against his forehead as he exhaled through his mouth. for some reason, mark felt both relieved and worried.

the sound of the call being connected made mark's heart beat faster by each ring. he paced back and forth in his room, waiting for hyuck to answer the call.

alas, the call gets connected. mark's heart plummeted down.

"h-"

"donghyuck!" mark exhaled, not noticing he had just half shouted into the call.

"mark? bruh, you good?"

a curse left the boy. mark sighed and shook his head, sitting on his bed. he took in a deep breath before exhaling it slowly, trying to calm himself.

as he does that, he heard a faint background sound like a slowed volume of a television. mark shook his head, trying to focus.

"hyuck."

"that's me."

"where were you?"

"oh?" mark could picture his teasing smirk.

"did someone miss me?"

"answers, hyuck."

"aw, that was boring."

mark heard a few shuffles, and the television sound getting turned off. footsteps, and door locked shut. more footsteps, and an exhale. no, mark isn't observant. he just.. heard.

"i'm not at home." hyuck answered. mark frowned. "where then?"

"uncle's. to clear my mind, and stuffs. he's cool, though. did you worry, mark le-"

"yes, yes donghyuck. i fucking do. i can't focus today because i was scared something else happened."

silent. hyuck didn't answer. but mark knew he was not expecting that. a sigh left mark as he rubbed his face harshly, propping his forehead with his hand, putting his elbow on his knee.

once and for all.

"you didn't give me a call last night and i had thought-"

"hol up," hyuck retorted. "you waited?"

"well yes, obviously."

"i.. didn't expect that." hyuck's voice was small, similar to when he told mark about his parents. mark softened, lifting his head up. 

the air was tense. it was as if, if mark gulped then the world would come down crashing. it was as if there was something hidden between the two of them. it was as if they were to escape from reality together.

hyuck took a moment to respond. and mark wouldn't complain, because what he said made him feel like they had something.

"i was joking, i don't want to see you sleepy again."

"since when you cared for me?"

"oh, ouch, lee. i'm starting to change."

laughter broke, and the tense air immediately went away. mark smiled as he leaned against his headboard, the burden in his heart slowly lifting off.

hearing hyuck's voice after a long day felt like his day was worth it. without mark himself noticing, he smiled wide as he talked with hyuck through the phone call.

"how was your day?"

"hmm. it was cool. my aunt cooked my favorite food, as if she knew i was coming by. i'm fine, mark. and you?"

"okay." mark exhaled. "everything's okay."

now that you're with me.

"oh yeah, just a heads up; i won't be coming for a few more days yeah? so you won't try to search for me like i'm some kind of food."

"excuse you, donghyuck, i don't."

"well okay mister i can't focus because you didn't call me yesterday-"

"i didn't ask to get attacked!"

hyuck laid on the guest bed, sighing at the softness. back in the house, his mattress was super thin, and his room was really hot. he wished that johnny was his dad.

as the boy slowly drowns in his thoughts, a familiar face popped up. with that, a smile went to his face. hyuck let out a small laugh, imagining mark's panicked face.

even he couldn't lie. hyuck can't lie, he won't say that he doesn't miss mark. he knew something was changing in him. sure, he is scared. but hyuck knows it wasn't a bad thing. he knows the change is something good.

the call by mark was refreshing. hyuck couldn't stop smiling even after the call ended, letting his arms splay out on the bed. his heart felt giddy, and he felt full. full of one certain emotion.

hyuck is ready for a change.

  
  


the next passing days were kind of dreadful for mark. nonetheless, he did like he always did; pretending hyuck never existed. it became a lot easier for him now, that his nights were filled with hyuck's calls.

it was the next friday, when mark was scanning a customer's items as the bell chimes. he doesn't pay much attention, just sending a smile to the customer, before going back to his books. 

a can of soda was slammed on the counter. mark hid a sigh as he stood up, freezing as he saw a dopey smile.

"hi there. you free?"

mark felt like fucking middle schooler. he can't stop taking glances off hyuck. hyuck even noticed, and flicked his shoulder as a sign to stop. but mayhaps mark could never do that. not at the time.

hyuck looked different. smelled different, too. not that mark paid attention or anything. but hyuck looked much livelier and happier, also he smiled a lot. there were no red marks anymore over his body, which, made mark smile wider.

"done checking me out?"

"oh shut up."

the giggle leaving hyuck made mark understand that things had changed. he knew something had happened, that made hyuck shine brighter than usual.

"you went back home?"

"kind of? it was never home." a bland laugh left the boy. mark looked ahead of hyuck, pretending that he wasn't focusing so things wouldn't get awkward.

although, mark's hand automatically find its way to comb hyuck's tousling hair. it's a windy night, but not as cold as they first met. the bridge still looked the same, but the boys had different feelings this time.

"wanna share the tea?" mark playfully asked, a smile tugging on his lip. hyuck gave a side glance, rolling his eyes.

"they divorced."

"what the-"

"wait, it's not the greatest part yet."

"neither of them wanted me. so uncle got the news and.. they decided to adopt me."

it was one hell of emotions. mark gasped and gaped, shrieking and huffing. what made shocked him the most was the smile on hyuck’s face. rather than being sad or angry, hyuck smiled as if he was finally free.

he seemed happier and had a gentle smile on his face. if mark was being honest, he’d admit that his heart skipped a beat from that look. quickly, mark looked away; clearing his throat.

“so-”

“so i’m going to live with my uncle. but not in the meantime, paperworks are still going on. but i'm feeling much lighter now."

they faced each other, both having a smile on their face. but mark noticed how hyuck's smile fell and his eyes drooped down. 

"but i will have to change schools.. somewhere in chuncheon."

"ah." mark muttered. "well, that's cool. you're gonna start a new life there, meet new f-"

"what about you?"

that caught mark off guard. he blinked a few times, turning to hyuck with a quizzical look and a raised brow. a single laugh escaped his lips.

"what's with me? i will be here, obviously."

"no, i meant.."

hyuck sighed. he shook his head, looking away to the vast view. he had thought of the choices he had multiple times, always ending up with a big headache.

as much as he wanted to leave the past behind, he couldn't. not when something good was starting in his hellish life.

"you're okay with it?"

"hyuck, of course i'm okay. we have nothing now, do we?"

hyuck gulped, slowly forming the sentence in his head. mark noticed the sudden change in atmosphere, but he pretended to not notice, although his heart was about to leap out of his body.

ever so discreetly, hyuck shifted closer to mark. he let his pinky finger twine with mark's, as mark looked away, eyes wide open.

"is this all.. nothing?"

this is it, mark thought. he heaved out a sigh and craned his neck side to side. he licked his lips once, twice, before pursing his lips. he could feel hyuck's heavy stare on him, but he acted nonchalant, as much as he could.

"look, hyuck," mark exhaled. he smiled slightly, but his eyes were shaking out of nervousness. 

"i know what you meant by that. and i'm positive for the both of us. but we have nothing attached between us. so it's okay if we grow apart from each other for now."

hyuck seemed to stop listening after mark's kind of confession to him. his eyes flutter close slowly as a small smile formed on his face. suddenly, the calming wind passing his cheeks felt so soothing and healing.

"so.. you feel the same way?"

"hyuck-"

mark choked on his own spit, kind of shy after whatever he talked about. the two of them sat in silence, hearts beating fast for each other. mark finds it cute, actually. no, he finds hyuck cute. he admits.

he threw a glance to hyuck, smiling softly at the sight of the boy with his eyes close and enjoying the wind. pretty, mark whispered to himself.

"uhm-" mark cleared his throat. "chuncheon.. you really should go. start a new life."

"and leave you?"

"god damn it hyuck, stop making me like this."

hyuck grinned bright, opening his eyes and looking at mark straight in his eyes. he gave him a lopsided smile, winking real fast. mark rolled his eyes and shoved him slowly.

it was as if the harsh life hyuck had lived back then was worth it. meeting mark made him feel much better, although there was still guilt for messing with mark's life back then. 

"okay, let's settle with this. we're friends for now yeah? until-"

"what? why?!"

"hear me first!" mark huffed.

"we'll start with friends, and slowly move together."

"so dating?" "donghyuck.."

"you're much cuter when you blush."

"donghyuck!"

mark glared to him and stretch out his hand, raising a brow to hyuck. hyuck pouted as he stared to mark's hand, before looking up to his eyes. mark didn't move, just tilting his head as a sign for hyuck to shake his hand.

but, hyuck didn't follow. he mumbled something under his breath, narrowing his eyes to mark.

"i don't want to be friends."

"dude, just, go with the flow! i-"

"why can't we just go there? it's much faster and no time to waste and i-"

"god i want to court you formally!"

mark's sudden words made hyuck freeze. he snapped his head to mark who looked away, face obviously red. hyuck gaped, a small giggle leaving him. 

"i.. didn't know you're such a romantic."

"shut up.." mark muttered, trying to hide himself. he pulled back his hand, only for hyuck to quickly snatch it and keeping a tight grip.

"friends first! i demand the most romantic dates only okay?"

"god.. why did i say that? forgive me lord don't punish me like this-"

the two continued chatting, now with not so much gap between them. they even held hands, with mark caressing hyuck's knuckles softly. the two boys couldn't stop smiling, having literal hearts in their eyes.

the clock showed almost one am, and they were on the way back to hyuck's house. alas, they stopped in front of a decent looking house, but anyone could see the mess and countless bottles of alcohol on the porch.

mark grimaced, but hid his face. hyuck noticed, anyways, giving mark's hand a light squeeze. "s'alright, i don't care anymore. oh yeah, by the way,"

"the house is empty. mom went to her friend's and the bitchass i couldn't care less."

"wait, you're sleeping alone then?"

"mhm. why? wanna sleep here with me?"

he wiggled his brows, breaking to a loud laugh as mark sighed exasperatedly and shoved him in his house. although, their hands were still tightly intertwined. 

"stay safe okay? if there's anything then just call me."

"really? not going to yawn all day anymore?"

"whatever. promise me you'll stay safe?"

hyuck softened, nodding slowly. there was a soft smile as he gazed over mark. he liked this side of mark; gentle, and made him feel butterflies.

mark broke to a soft smile, pulling his hand to ruffle hyuck's hair. his hand went down to cup hyuck's cheeks, fondly caressing it. they were both deep in each other's gaze, until a loud sound of barking was heard.

hyuck cursed as he jumped, almost into mark's arms. mark noticed as he laughed, pinching hyuck's cheek. the other boy just rolled his eyes, shoving his shoulder away.

they bid good byes to each other, mark walking away with a big smile. hyuck just watched until mark disappeared, before going into his house. his smile wouldn't go down even after he got ready for bed, heart fluttery.

mark expected to see hyuck in school that monday after the long week without him. but to his own surprise, hyuck still didn't come. mark was worried and was about to call hyuck when he got pulled somewhere.

a grunt left mark as his back made contact with the rough wall. he opened his eyes slowly, immediately widening it upon seeing renjun in front of him. he stood straight, feeling intimidated by his glare.

"calm the fuck down can you?" renjun hissed, looking around to make sure no one saw them. he sighed in relief before glaring back to mark's eyes, a small smirk tugging on the corner of his lips.

renjun laughed in amusement, making mark even more confused. but he stayed quiet, he wouldn't dare to mess with renjun. although renjun was smaller than him, the boy could hurt him in many ways.

"so you're dating hyuck now?"

"wh- h- how-"

"he told me some things." renjun shrugged.

renjun took a step back, dusting his school uniform. he raised a brow to mark, still having the deep glare. he was remembered by hyuck's words when he didn't come for the past week.

"he really looked up on you, mark." renjun started, voice slow.

"i don't want you to hurt him, hear that? he might be strong but hyuck had trust issues all this long. so don't let him down."

mark gulped. his eyes wavered as he was reminded by how he and hyuck would be seperated in about two weeks. hearing renjun saying that made him rethink stuffs all over. 

is it worth it if at the end they're going to leave each other? should mark really encourage hyuck to go, and leave him behind?

"but.. why didn't he come today?"

"oh, well. i don't know about that. try calling him. remember mark, take care of him."

renjun sends another glare before walking away, making mark finally sigh out in relief. he fished out his phone, quickly scrolling to hyuck's contact name. a giddy smile went to his face as he pressed the call button. 

the call was answered a tad bit late, and a grunt was what mark heard first. panicking, mark quickly stood straight. he listened intently, hearing a few more grunts and a sigh.

“hi mark.”

“hyuck? hey, you good?”

“yeah whatever.. having a small headache. i’m oka-”

“the fuck? no you’re not. what are you doing now?”

“watching tv? there’s nothing to do now.”

mark could see the pout on hyuck’s face. he rolled his eyes and sighed, eyeing around. class had started, but mark couldn’t stop worrying of hyuck.

another groan could be heard, and a few shuffling sounds. that didn’t help, as mark felt more and more concerned of hyuck. as much as he wanted to ditch school and run to him, he knew his parents wouldn’t be happy with that.

“okay, hyuck. listen. turn off the tv, get to bed.” “noo-”

“listen. or i’ll never talk to you again.”

“psh, as if. ..wait you’re kidding right?”

“try me.” “meanie!”

“so, listen.” mark smiled.

“get on the bed, open the window. take your hand and press the space between your thumb and pointer finger. make sure your feet are upright and don’t apply too much pressure when you press the point.”

“mark what-”

“just, do it. i’ll come over this noon. head to sleep if you feel like it.”

“what? mark hey-”

“gotta go hyuck see you later bye!”

mark grinned as he shoved his phone in his pocket. he rushed into his class, quickly taking a seat. he was lucky that his teacher didn’t come that day, and the substitute teacher wasn’t really paying attention.

meanwhile, yuta nudged mark. “where did you go? i thought you skipped class.”

“i don’t do that, yuta.” “exactly. so where?”

“just.. stuffs?” “you look happy. did you kiss someone?”

“i kinda wish i did..” mark whispered, but quickly put on a smile and shoved yuta away.

“no way! went to the toilet, that’s all.”

  
  


mark’s day was pretty good. most of his teachers weren’t around, so the day passed by real quick. next thing he knew, he was already on the bus heading to hyuck’s house.

a plastic bag was in his hand. he held on to it tightly, smiling up to hyuck’s house. he stepped in, pressing the bell. he heard a faint sound of the bell echoing in the house, and grimaced.

hyuck wouldn’t like that. the sound was a lot louder than mark thought. but just a few seconds later, the front door creak open slowly. hyuck emerged from behind with squinting eyes.

“mark..?”

“didn’t i tell you to stay safe? what did you even eat the past two days?”

mark nagged as he scooped the porridge out of the plastic container into a bowl. he tried to turn on the gas stove, but nothing came out. hyuck just sat by the side, pouting.

"they weren't here, remember? there's not even electricity, and shit went down. in simple words, i didn't eat at all."

he froze. mark couldn't move, his heart shattered. he turned to face hyuck, cupping his cheeks. no wonder why he was so pale and sensitive.

mark hurried to settle the food, and grabbed hyuck's hand. he lifted it to his face, and kissed his thumb ever so softly. a soft gasp was heard, but mark didn't face him.

"i'm.. sorry. you should have called me.. i hate this, hyuck, i'm really sorry. let's-"

a loud sound came from in front. mark frowned as hyuck cursed, while they both rushed to get to the front. mark’s eyes widened as he saw the face of a man he saw in the mall.

the male seemed to be shocked upon seeing mark too. but he faced hyuck, hatred in his eyes. mark glanced over to hyuck, only to notice him having the same look as the man.

“who the fuck is this? ah, your little gay boyfriend? disgusting rat.” the man spat, and mark’s insides burned with anger. but he knew his place, he couldn't fight off the man. 

hyuck clicked his tongue as he rolled his eyes. he blindly reached for mark’s hand, in which mark quickly held him. hyuck huffed and stomped away, dragging mark with him.

“let’s get out, mark. i can’t live in this house with a fucking cheater.”

“you- come back here or i will fucking kill your mother!”

that made hyuck halt. mark gulped as hyuck let go of his hand, and turned abruptly to the man. his eyes were venomous, sending shivers down mark’s spine.

“oh yeah? try me, motherfucker. let’s go, mark.”

“ah gonna run like a little wuss you are? yeah, just so die in the way! like your dead da-”

mark couldn’t hear anymore as hyuck slammed the door close. he grimaced and held on hyuck’s wrist, trying to stop the boy who’s walking way too fast.

hyuck stopped walking, but he didn’t face mark. he kept his gaze to the road, but mark saw his heavily moving chest rising up and down. mark slowly step closer, pulling hyuck into his arms.

they stayed like that for a few moment. mark kept hyuck’s head close to his shoulder, patting his hair slowly. he heard the boy letting out shaky breaths, but mark doesn’t dare to peek.

it was only a couple seconds later when mark heard a soft sob and hyuck’s shaky voice.

“i hate him. i really, really hate him.”

“hush, donghyuck. it’s alright, i’m here.”

“mark, mark- i don’t- i don’t want to go home anymore. i- i want to follow dad- can i? please, mark- i miss him.”

mark could feel his own heart breaking as he caressed hyuck’s hair, maintaining the firm grip on him. he whispered into hyuck’s ears, reassuring the boy that mark is there, and he won’t go anywhere.

hyuck was sobbing on mark’s shoulder, which, was new for mark. he had never seen hyuck cry. not even once. and that made mark notice that, hyuck had been strong for so long.

donghyuck that mark knows always had a cocky smirk and a loud laugh. to see hyuck breaking down to him, all vulnerable and weak made mark realize that he really should not mess with hyuck.

it was a few minutes later when hyuck had visibly calmed down, before he slowly pull away from mark. mark didn’t say anything, neither did he lift hyuck’s face to look at him. mark kept rubbing his back, smiling ever so softly.

“let’s go to my house, okay?”

“ah,” hyuck let out a single laugh.

“that’s fast, lee. didn’t know you’re this kind of man.”

“i will leave you here, i swear.” mark playfully groans, smiling as hyuck giggled. he kept a close gap with hyuck as they walked towards mark’s house, hyuck’s occasional sniffling filing the silence.

when hyuck intertwined their fingers together, mark almost jumped. he couldn't hide the smile on his face as he lightly squeezed hyuck's hand, just enjoying their walk together.

mark sent a smile to his mother as he passed her. she looked taken aback to see hyuck, as he wasn't lucas, jeno nor yuta that always came by. but mark shook his head, giving a signal that they'll talk later.

"mom, i'm going to my room okay?"

"ah.. okay. do you want me to send anything?" 

"no, thanks mom."

"your family is cute." was hyuck's first words as they entered mark's room. mark just smiled as he sat hyuck on the bed, while he went to retrieve a towel. he took a seat beside the boy with a fond look.

gently, mark placed his finger under hyuck's chin and tilted his head up. his heart broke seeing the red eyes and red nose. his pupils were shaky, and he looked like he was close to another breakdown.

mark sighed softly. he wiped hyuck's face with the towel, his other hand rubbing on hyuck's fingers. it was quiet, apart from hyuck's sniffles and the faint music coming from mark's music box.

"hyuck.." mark whispered, seeing his eyes getting teary again. without waiting any longer, mark pulled hyuck to another tight hug, hearing another broken sob.

"why.. why is the world so cruel to me? why can't i be happy only for once? i just want to have a good life.."

hyuck rambled in mark's arms. his heart breaking sobs echoed in the room, but mark stayed put. his own eyes were starting to get teary as well, but he didn't do anything.

the strong facade that hyuck had put up for so long came down all at once. it was as if his tears were never ending. everyone knew of the feeling. it was like the water pouring out of a broken dam.

neither of them knew how long they were like that. maybe minutes, maybe longer. hyuck had tuned down to small cries, but mark still doesn't do anything; he stayed in the same hugging position.

until, hyuck balled his hand on mark's shirt. his voice was soft, so soft, yet sounded so angelic.

"i'm sorry.. i don't want to leave you.. i don't want to follow dad. i want to be with you mark."

"now's not the time, yeah? here," mark smiled, pulling away from hyuck. he wiped again the tears and snots, bopping his nose in the middle. hyuck jolted at that, and mark's heart fluttered.

they looked into each other's eyes, full of fondness and what mark wouldn't admit to, love. he saw himself in hyuck's big chocolate eyes, before letting out a chuckle. he stood up, patting hyuck's thigh.

"i'm gonna get some food for you, okay? rest here, i'll come back up."

"what- no." hyuck croaked out. "stay."

mark's heart beat faster than it was supposed to. hyuck tugged on his wrist, making mark quickly clear his throat and look away. 

the longer he stayed there, the worse things could happen. mark better run off first.

"i'm gonna be back real quick, okay? just, make yourself at home."

"that's easy. do i run out?"

"i mean make yourself comfortable, hyuck. cmon, don't be like this."

"alright, alright."

mark huffed out a sigh of relief as he closed the door. he leaned his back on it, faintly hearing hyuck's humming from inside the room. a smile formed on his lips.

he climbed down the stairs, accidentally hearing a conversation from his parents.

"mark made a boy cry?!"

well, that was embarrassing. mark sighed as he balanced the tray in his hands, trying to twist the handle. he succeeded, and quickly slipped in before he dropped the tray. 

the sight that greeted him was hyuck laying on his stomach on the bed, flipping through mark's baby album. he remembered taking out the humiliating photos so, mark let him be.

mark settled the tray of food on the night stand, sitting next to the boy. he bit his lips as hyuck leaned to him, so his head was resting on mark's thigh. donghyuck and his antics.

"you're really cute when you're just a baby. no wonder why you're so cute now."

"hm?" mark laughed. "didn't you say i looked like a hippo back then?"

hyuck turned to mark on offense. "well i can't say you look like a godly sculpture while insulting you can i?" 

he huffed, turning so he sat on the bed properly.

the delicious smell from the porridge in the tray made hyuck turn to it. mark saw, and smiled. he walked over to it, picking it up, and carefully put it on the table. he took a seat next to hyuck, smiling fondly.

"eat up, my mom made it specially for you." "really? why?"

"because she seems to already love you."

"yeah? is it because mark lee has a boyfriend now-"

hyuck stunned, and mark too. he just realized over his choice of words before he could stop, and boy was he regretting it. he gulped and nervously looked over to mark, to see him blinking with a blank face.

hurriedly, hyuck turned away from mark. his face was red, and he felt warm inside.

"uh- sorry. i- fuck i don't know why i said that. let me just- eat this okay?"

"hyuck. baby steps, can we?"

"i know! i'm sorry!” hyuck pouted, but mark’s laughter made the tense air quickly dissolve.

after the hearty meal and the panadol mark forced hyuck to eat, hyuck was curled under the duvet as mark went to send the tray away. his eyes roamed over the room, silently complimenting mark’s taste.

until, his eyes saw a guitar case resting beside mark’s study table. his eyes widened, just on time as mark stepped in.

“dude, you play guitar?”

“hm? oh, yeah. sometimes.”

“play something for me!”

“what? uhh i don’t-”

“aww please?”

just a simple pout and a little wiggling, and mark already reached for his guitar. he’s a simple man, he’d like to think so.

"what song?"

"mm doesn't care! a good one, please."

“please, i only sing good songs."

_Even though the shaking compass is stuffy_

_Let's do it together_

_Even if you don't know everything, you know everything_

_Every day is not my way_

_It's foggy, but..._

_There's a lot of roads ahead of me_

_Even if the world goes the other way_

_We'll never get lost_

_I'm gonna walk straight_

_Come with me_

“that sounds deep.”

“yeah?” mark smiled, keeping his eyes fixed to his guitar.

mark’s life had always been hellish ever since he met hyuck. but ever so slowly, hyuck himself was the one who made him feel good again. hyuck was his poison and cure.

he always try to run away from hyuck, yet he’d always come down to him. and now, ironically, he doesn’t want to lose hyuck. he’d make a path, just for the two of them, so they can walk straight together.

as boyfriends, maybe.

“are you thinking of our romantic dates?”

“god, donghyuck!”

“are you sure you don’t want to sleep here, darling? we don’t mind at all.”

hyuck felt warm by the adorable family. as much as he wanted to relax in their warm house, he still knows his place. hyuck might be cocky, but he at least can behave well.

with a soft smile, hyuck bowed low. “it’s alright, ma’am. thank you for everything, but my parents might worry of me.”

parents, his ass.

mark sent hyuck to the gate, leaning to it as they smiled to each other. “parents, huh.” “romantic dates, huh.” “fair.”

hyuck had already started walking away when mark suddenly shouted his name. he turned around, only to meet with mark waving his phone.

"stay safe, okay? call me if anything, i'll come to you as soon as i can!"

now if mark stays this way, hyuck can never move out.

  
  


tuesday was a holiday, and mark was expecting to see hyuck that wednesday. they didn’t talk at all on tuesday, as hyuck sent a message saying he was busy and mark shouldn’t message him. mark obeyed, but he was close to losing his mind.

as for that reason, mark was almost jumping on his legs as he entered the school. he met jeno, who, eyed him with fear and concern.

“god, you’re being really weird these days. are you doing drugs?”

“if you call it like that then yes, maybe.”

hyuck is a drug.

the two bestfriends chatted animatedly by their lockers, until lucas and yuta joined them. yuta had mark caged in a death hug, as he quoted, he hasn't hugged mark for a long time.

mark just groaned and rolled his eyes, breaking laughter among the group. they talked among themselves, until they heard whispers not far from where they were standing.

of course, all of them were curious. lucas with his giant height peered over the group of students, gasping real loud. the other three were intrigued, as they tip toed everywhere.

alas, the real reason appeared right in front of them.

mark couldn’t blink. no, he thinks it was a dream.

there stood hyuck, in his glory. rather than his messy uniform and cocky smirk, he was.. different.

hyuck wore his full uniform, looking charmingly neat and clean. there was a small smile on his face, and he looked far different from his usual look.

“hello.” he started, now that he became the center of attention. mark still couldn’t blink, neither did he even close his jaw until he felt a nudge from his side. he snapped his head, only to see renjun looking at him weirdly.

“keep your cool at least, blankhead.”

“so as i am standing here, because i want to apologize. a few months back, something big happened in my life that changed the way i am. i want to apologize, sincerely, for everything that i have done to all of you.

“i know i have made a lot of you feel troubled and dismayed, and i know i deserve the hate. i know many wished for me to be gone, and that shall i be. 

“i am moving away from here, to start a new life. so i just want to ask forgiveness from all of you, because i promise, i will never repeat my fucked up mistakes.”

whispers echoed around the hall. hyuck saw some smiles, nods, and there were even rolling eyes and pretend gagging. but hyuck wouldn’t blame them, even he hated himself for whatever he did.

his eyes raked over the students, until he saw a giant student. he was flustered, but hyuck was far more interested to the guy by his side.

mark’s eyes locked with his. he watched as mark smiled, and caught mark mouthing some words.

“i’m so proud of you.”

“thank you. thank you for the person who made me realize. mark, thank you.”

in three seconds, all attention went mark’s way. but he was covered by his friends’ bewildered looks and renjun’s laughing face. mark gulped, grinning awkwardy. he looked ahead, to see hyuck smiling sweetly to him.

well, shit. what was that?

were those butterflies?

“dude, what?!”

“hold up- is he the reason why you’re always so smiley?”

“dude you’re taken now? how about being singles for life?!”

mark could only send an innocent awkward smile. he could see from afar as renjun and jaemin approached hyuck, and they had a group hug.

a smile went mark’s face. things are finally going good for hyuck. but mark has a little problem now. his focus is back to his three friends, all demanding answers.

so mark dragged them to the table by their flower garden, and told them the story from the top. but he made sure to leave the parts of hyuck's parents and him getting adopted.

"oh wow." yuta gaped. "that's such a love story."

mark smiled. love story? he hoped it is. 

"why is everyone but me is getting a partner.."

"what do you mean?"

"you didn't know? sir jaehyun and our clerk, taeyong hyung are getting engaged next week. and sir jungwoo just went on a blind date last week."

"whoa- what?!"

"damn, being in love really made you miss everything huh?"

  
  


that evening, mark came over to hyuck's house. he helped him pack his stuffs and all, leaving whatever that reminded him of his failed childhood. mark softened at that, and they shared a momentary hug before continuing.

alas, it was time to go. mark met hyuck's uncle, johnny. he was a fun man, and wouldn't stop teasing mark. his wife was very gentle like, which reminded mark of his mother.

johnny and his wife went away, leaving mark and hyuck alone. the both of them were in the middle of the living room, the furnitures around them covered with white cloth.

mark held hyuck's hand tightly, gazing into his eyes. no words have been said, but they both understood each other perfectly.

"i have to leave now."

"yeah." mark whispered.

he slowly closed his eyes as hyuck leaned forward. mark felt a soft pillowy kiss on his cheek, about three seconds before it was gone. he opened his eyes, to see hyuck's teary ones.

"ah, hyuck, please. don't cry. i might lose it too."

"i don't want to leave now.."

"hey. we have technology. let's not be boomers and call each other, okay?"

hyuck giggled thru his tears as he nodded. mark smiled and raised his hand, caressing hyuck's cheek. hyuck hummed, slowly leaning into his touch.

but it was time to go. mark smiled sadly as he waved over the moving car, until it finally was gone from his sight. a heavy sigh left him, and he felt so empty.

just as mark stepped away from hyuck's now old house, he received a notification from the said boy. he frowned, before quickly turning it on.

aehyuck

> [ sent a photo ]

> just so..

mark laughed to himself as he stared to hyuck's selca that he sent. but he didn't waste any time, and put it as his lockscreen wallpaper. mark grinned, walking slowly back to his home.

things would be different, but he knew the both of them can go through it together.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-

[three months later]

the not so couple called and texted each other almost everyday. mark had learned that hyuck gained true friends over there, and he had a much better time with his new parents.

mark, too, has excelled in his studies to the point he was selected to be one of the prefects. funny, as he just entered the school the same year.

of course, it doesn't feel the same without the latter with them. but zooms and calls had been helping real good. 

until, hyuck had stopped texting mark for the last two weeks. mark was worried and scared, but he didn't ask much. hyuck had assured him that he was fine, and he was just busy.

mark believed him, but he just felt uneasy for the sudden disappearance of hyuck. nevertheless, mark sends a few morning and night texts to him, to show that he's there and always going to be there.

  
  


it was a pretty normal thursday, mark thought. he was scribbling funny faces on his table, and as he quoted, he was doing art not vandalism. it was all fine until recess came.

as per usual, mark went to the canteen with lucas and yuta. jeno was long gone, meeting his boyfriends; jaemin and renjun first. they were adorable, mark smiled as he met renjun's eyes.

maybe the two groups of friends always had something in common.

"no no he was like, 'oh no that's not mine!' bullshit i see his name there!"

laughter broke between the friends. mark scrunched up his nose as he swallowed another bite of fries. he was frozen as he felt a figure blocking his source of light, which is the sun.

sighing, mark turned. it must be one of the kids reporting silly stuffs and just wanted to make mark miss his recess.

but it is not.

mark was gaping as his eyes reached the figure's face, who, was smiling ever so sweetly.

"hello mark lee. how are y-"

in seconds, mark was already running while dragging hyuck behind him. they stopped at the old building, under the stairs, where everything started.

still catching his breath, mark snapped his eyes to hyuck. hyuck? is it really hyuck? his hyuck? hah, his. that was bold.

indeed, it is hyuck. except he had black hair and his eyes looked bigger, and lips looked a lot softer, not that mark was looking.

"mark? hey! ugh, i haven't exercise since like, forever."

oh god, it is hyuck.

mark gulped as he raised his hand, cupping hyuck's cheek. hyuck stopped panting, eyes wide looking at mark. his brows creased down in confusion, but mark couldn't function well.

"hyuck?"

a giggle escaped hyuck. he held mark's hand on his cheek, snuggling to it. his smile was angelic, ethereal, therapeutic, beautiful, overwhelming.

"it's me! did you miss me?"

"hyuck.. god, is it really you? i-"

"yes, mark. it's me, donghyuck. but i'm not lee anymore, i'm seo donghyuck. so papa knew that i missed you so much and told me we can move back into the house so we did! now i'm back here, back with you-"

hyuck was cut off when he felt a pair of lips against his own. his eyes widen in shock, seeing mark's closed ones. their lips met in such a short kiss, just lip to lip.

yet, that sent butterflies and electricity all over his body. hyuck was stunned, until mark pulled back. his hands were still cupping hyuck's cheeks, and his eyes screamed so much, love.

for donghyuck.

"i've waited long enough for you, hyuck. i waited everyday for you to come to me and you did. i- i can't wait any much longer, i'm sorry. so- will you date me?"

hyuck gaped. he blinked once, twice, before breaking to a loud giggle. he threw himself into mark's arms, hugging him tight.

"that's so unromantic, but yes! yesss mark yes i do!"

the both of them laughed together as mark pressed hyuck against him. he pushed him slightly just enough for their lips to meet each other, both melting in the kiss.

it felt unreal. as if the wild journey of meeting hyuck was a fever dream. but it's not. mark's lips curled to a smile as he pulled hyuck closer to him, kissing him deep.

"wait- are you crying? sunshine no stop! oh god hyuck, i like you so much."

"i do too.. i like you so, so much mark."

end.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> damn that was a journey
> 
> hope u guys enjoyed it and im sorry if it wasnt as good :((( to the person who encouraged me to continue writing this for u!!!! 
> 
> i love you guys and each one of you <3
> 
> heres my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sunflowernnjaem) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sunflowernnjaem?s=09)


End file.
